Tacobella
by Spazzfreeks
Summary: Shugo chara-fied Cinderella. Amu works at Tacobell when its employees are invited to a large party hosted by Easter. Ikuto is the CEO's unwilling heir. What happens when the two meet over a taco?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: XD Total random crap! I hope you like it! This is my interpretation of Disney's **_**Cinderella**_**. Remember to review!!!!!!!! OMAHGOD CONFETTI! `~~``~``````~~``````~``~`~~`~~````````~ Sorry I feel LIKE BEING RANDOM!!! :O**

Chapter 1: Mouse Named Yoru

Amu sighed. Another boring day at her boring job. School was out for the summer, and all her friends were gone to some beach party while _she_ had to stay and work because her parents didn't _trust_ her! So now she watched her sister Ami and Ami's baby sitter Utau eat tacos and yell at Amu to mop up a soda spill or some random crap like that.

"Do it yourself Utau!" she grumbled while she handed an elderly man his chicken taco.

"_I_ don't work here, _Amu-chan_!" Utau answered.

"No! You're just a wanna-be popstar working at Barns & Nobles!" Amu retorted.

"At least I _have_ a dream! I don't spend my summers working at Tacobell waiting for some miracle to save me from my boring mediocre life!"

"PSH! I DON'T NEED THIS!" Amu threw off her ridiculous hat and called for Saaya, a real bitchy coworker of Amu's, to take over. Saaya threw a dirty look at Amu, but with their manager Sanjo standing there, there wasn't much she could do.

Amu ran into the break room and shut the door with a loud bang. After a moment of silence a few mice peaked their heads out. Amu smiled, these mice she had rescued their family from a storm long ago. She'd kept them in her house until her mom found one and nearly killed it, so she moved them here, but _only_ into the break room. She told them specifically to behave themselves. It was just her own special power; she could talk to animals. She hadn't always been able to do that though, one day she woke up and there it was.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Kiseki, Daichi, Rhythm, KusuKusu, Temari, Iru, Eru, Pepe, Musashi you can come out! It's alright!" The mice scurried in front of her. Their faces glowed delightedly and then they started to randomly sing.

"Tacobella, Tacobella

All I hear is Tacobella, from the moment I get up

till Sanjo locks the front door

There isn't any letup, I hear them order, ordering

Order up, wash the dishes and go fix that soda machine, you can do them

all together

At Tacobell.

How awesome summer would be if I could spend it with my friends

Yet instead of beach parties a bunch of kids are screaming 

At Tacobella!"

Amu laughed. Those mice of hers were ridiculously odd. Then she heard Saaya screaming.

"Eh!? What is it—" Amu rushed back into the kitchen only to find a fuzzy mouse with purplish fur nibbling on a fish taco. (**A/N: C'MON YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS! ITS OBVIOUS!**) Amu gasped. She'd never seen a mouse like that in her life. Saaya started screaming insanely.

"AAAAAAAH! EW! EW EW EW EW EW! EEEEEEEW!!!!! GET IT AWAY!!!!!" Saaya picked up a tray and started swatting at the mouse. The mouse squeaked and rampaged through the pile of to-be-washed dishes towards the outside. Sanjo started chucking pots and pans at the poor creature.

"GET OUT!!!!!" Sanjo turned to Amu, "CATCH IT! If the health department finds out!" Sanjo shuddered at the thought of her investment going down the drain all because of one oddly colored mouse.

"Y-y-yes!" Amu stuttered and ran after the poor guy. With all her might she called for the creature, praying her ability with animals wouldn't suddenly give out as it sometimes did.

Then she caught sight of its thick tail and leapt after it. Only barely catching it she tried her best to sooth it. Quietly she petted the thing's fluffy fur.

"There, there. I won't hurt you. You're alright." she mumbled, then looked the mouse in the eyes. It glared up at her with patronizing eyes, "Now don't look at me that way! So cold! You think you can take care of yourself, but if Sanjo-san ever catches you around here again she's getting a _cat_."

"Psh! Cat's don't scare me!" the mouse's fur puffed up indignantly.

"AMAZING!" Amu exclaimed, holding the creature's foot and letting it hang upside-down, swaying back and forth, "I've never in all my years met a suicidal mouse! Or are you just stupid?" Amu poked his belly, "Well you're a bit of a chubby one aren't you? I'm gonna name you..." Amu looked around and then spotted the rapper for last night's special deal for the beginning of summer, "YORU!" she proclaimed. (**A/N: Yoru means night in Japanese, at least that's what my Japanese teacher says, and I'll take her word for it.**)

"That's a dumbass name you dumbass!" Yoru muttered as he scratched at Amu's hand, trying to get free. Amu grabbed Yoru in her hands and shook him.

"Say that again!" She dared him, but he was too dizzy to respond, so Amu got up, brushed off her uniform, and went into the break room handing Yoru over to the other mice.

"AMU!!!!! DID YOU KILL THAT THING!?" Sanjo demanded desperately. She was clutching a large fly swatter.

"Don't worry Sanjo, I took care of it," Was Amu's carefully worded response, "There shouldn't be anymore problems with mice or other pests, ok?" Sanjo relaxed and set down the fly swatter. Running her fingers through her hair she whispered,

"Thank goodness." glancing at Amu she then barked, "NOW WHAT ARE YOU LAZING AROUND FOR YOU'RE BREAK WAS OVER A LONG TIME AGO! BE CAREFUL OR I MIGHT DOCK YOUR PAY!" Sanjo marched Amu out to the kitchen and slammed the break room door shut.

As Amu worked she wouldn't have even dared imagine what kind of things were happening at the big company, Easter, just down the road.

"Tsukiyomi-san!" Tadase called after his long time superior. So many years he'd spent tailing after that guy, just waiting for a chance to be the one giving orders, but no luck yet. Tadase finally managed to dash in front of his boss's son and future owner of the Easter organization, "Tsukiyomi-san!" he shouted again, "Your father is funding this company party for _you_! You can't just leave!"

Ikuto snorted, "For me huh?" he put his hand on Tadase's shoulder, "Tadase, you've been around ever since your uncle signed you up for a job here! Which was a very long time ago indeed, so you should have realized that my father _always_ has an ulterior motive! This party is _not_ and _never_ was something to take my mind off having to work all summer!" Ikuto shoved Tadase out of the way, "That said I don't owe him anything! I'm leaving!"

"Tsukiyomi-san!" Tadase called after Ikuto, but it was no use. Tadase hit his palm against his forehead.

"What am I going to do!? Hoshina-san was very clear! Tsukiyomi-san _has_ to get a girlfriend before the summer's up." Then Tadase actually paused to think for once in his life, "Then again... that sounds a bit odd... what is Hoshina-san's ulterior motive this time?" As Tadase wondered that the strings of Fate were already being tied, and he was right in the middle of it.

**Author's Note: DON'T WORRY IT'S GOING TO GET MUCH INSANER DON'T YOU WORRY!!!!! TEEHEEHEE!!!! PLEASE REVIEW TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Amu had just finished mopping the floor. It was a hot Tuesday afternoon. 2:24:33 exactly – Amu was counting the seconds before she could see her friends again – Sanjo strode in happily. Behind her Utau –holding Ami in her arms – and Saaya merrily stepped into the store as well. Behind them was a pitiable guy who was lugging a large plastic container. It had holes in the sides of it and a metal cage door a the front.

"Why do you have a cat carrier?" Amu wondered as Utau sat Ami down at a booth and Saaya stepped behind the counter. Sanjo went over to Amu, exclaiming happily,

"I figured we needed a pet around here! Not only that! I don't want any pests trying to get near this place! I've spent way to much money, time, and effort trying to keep this place up and running for one stinking pest to go and ruin it!" Sanjo pointed at the cage, which the man in his late twenties took as his queue to release the cat and leave.

Unlatching the carrier door the man then dashed out of Tacobell gladly. Out of the carrier came a fluffy white cat with a squashed up face and glaring slits for eyes.

"HE'S JUST THE MOST PRECIOUS THING!" Saaya and Sanjo sighed together. I stared – sweat drop –

"Sanjo... what if a customer who's allergic to cats comes in?" I asked her. I couldn't believe she would miss such an obvious fact.

"Oh, don't worry Puffy here will stay in the break room!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted but then snapped my mouth shut, "I MEAN! Err... But I don't want my things trampled on by some cat!" I complained.

"Well if you would just keep your stuff in your locker like your supposed to this wouldn't be a problem!" Saaya jibed as she looked at her reflection through a silver spoon.

"Fine! I'll go clean up my stuff right now!" I ran into the break room, calling upon all my mouse friends.

"Quick get out of the break room! I'll need to help you find a new place to stay, because Sanjo got a cat! So quickly outside before it comes in here! Sanjo wants it to live in this room now! I'm so sorry." The mice squealed with worry and surprise, but I immediately could tell they understood it was not my fault. As I heard them scramble away from the break room I quickly shoved my scattered magazines into my overcrowded assigned locker and ran back to the dining place.

"All done!" I announced cheerily.

"That's great! NO ONE CARES!" Utau commented snidely. I looked over at Puffy. And groaned he was getting his long puffs of fur all over the floor that I had _just_ mopped. Not to mention he'd spilled the dirty soapy mop water all over _and_ coughed up a hairball!

"Ew! Amu clean that up would you?" Sanjo asked of me as she went to her car to get all Puffy's cat supplies. I glared at Puffy and he glared at me. We were going to have a _serious_ talk once I was done.

At 2:31:46 exactly a man in formal attire entered Tacobell. Ami squealed when she saw him. She loved guys in suits and ties because they reminded her of those fun business parties Mama and Papa would take her to where she got to dress up in pretty dressed and everyone would tell her she looked adorable. The man walked up to Sanjo-san and handed her a decorated envelope.

"The CEO of Easter invites you and your employees to a formal party his company is holding for the entire town's businesses. Please join for a night of music and dancing and excellent food, all provided for by Easter."

"OOOH! You're saying _all_ businesses in the town is invited." Utau asked excitedly. I knew what she was thinking; she _had_ to be there. Easter, among other things, was an acclaimed record company, and a deal with them would make her career. The formally dressed man turned to her and nodded,

"Indeed." Utau jumped up and down excitedly, handed Ami over to me and ran out the door heading for Barns & Noble.

Sanjo batted her eyelashes and accepted the invitation gracefully.

"Tell your boss that Tacobell thanks him!" she called as the man left. In a happy daze Sanjo picked up Puffy tossed him and his things into the break room, shut the door, went into the kitchen, and started working at the drive through. I painstakingly scrubbed down the entire place from top to bottom.

Meanwhile Ikuto Tsukiyomi stood in a dimly lit room that had gray/white walls and a dark gray carpet. Depressingly dull colored cabinets lined the walls. A single metal door and a metal-framed window with the blinds blocking most light from coming into the room were the only possible areas for escape. Ikuto eyed the air duct, but shook his head. He wasn't ten anymore, he wouldn't fit.

His father smirked at Ikuto. His hands were clasped together and his chin rested on his knuckles. Hoshina's expression (Ikuto knew it was all just an act) was of innocent inquiry, as if he didn't already know what Ikuto was here for.

"I got Hotori-kun to tell me why you order him to badger me about coming to your stupid party!" Ikuto snarled, "So why is it any of your business if I have a girlfriend or not?" Hoshina chuckled,

"A father can't take an interest in his son's well-being?" He smiled. Suddenly Ikuto figured it out.

"You want to find some girl who's somehow related to a successful business! Sending an invitation to those smaller branch managers and fast-food restaurants was just to cover up your _real_ plot. You're looking to expand the company!" He shouted.

_Of course he doesn't care into what area he expands he just wants more money!_ Ikuto thought.

Mr. Hoshina's smirk was all Ikuto needed to know. He stormed out the door and jumped out a near by window, nimbly descending the tree he had landed on. The he heard the barking of Hotori's dog Betsy. Ikuto smiled. It had been many years since he'd discovered his ability to talk to animals. He enjoyed talking to Betsy, but honestly he was more of a cat person.

Ikuto took out his violin that he had held on his back and started playing. Betsy bayed at the notes happily and Ikuto smirked.

**Author's Note: Aw... Ikuto and Amu have the same ability to talk to animals! That's so cute! XD Cinderella, Shugo Chara-fied, XD gonna get random!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Amu frowned at the dress she wanted so much that was displayed in a small shop's window. Three of her favorite mice; Ran, Miki, and Suu, looked up at the dress too and sighed. Amu didn't go to parties much, and this could really lift her spirits after her friends ditching her for the summer.

But it was too expensive. Ran, Miki, and Suu looked at each other sadly and followed Amu as she went along.

Back at Tacobell, Ran started riling all the mice,

"We need to help Amu! We need to get her spirits up! I mean look at all she's done for us!"

"Boring Nya!" Yoru's voice echoed around the room. Even Suu shot him an evil glare.

"What do you propose?" Musashi asked, whiskers twitching.

"I'll explain on the way." Miki stated, "To Amu's house!"

"HUZAAAH!" cheered the mice as the poured from their little hole in the wall down through the alleys towards Amu's small western style home.

Meanwhile Ikuto was pacing in his room. A servant had caught him playing music for Betty and sent him to his father. Now he was grounded until the ball, and Hoshina had been very stern with Ikuto. He would come to the ball and he'll meet an important and influential girl and they would be engaged. Ikuto shook his head at the floor.

"If only he hadn't confiscated that violin! Then I would just run away, maybe swing by Tacobell or something! Ugh! I don't care if I have a girlfriend! The type of girl I want I'll never meet because I'm always surrounded by fangirls!" Ikuto looked off into the distance as if glaring at in an alternate universe a thousand fangirls squealed in unison "IKUTO-KOI!"

He shook his head again and continued his pacing. Of course he could start his homework, but who starts their homework the third day after summer break starts? Or at least who does that who's at all like Ikuto?

"And they put an alarm system on my window, not to mention barred it with steel!" He looked sorrowfully at his window again. Then he grabbed a manga off his shelf and went to read it as he relaxed on his bed. Again he glanced towards the air vent, but again he knew he couldn't possibly fit.

At Amu's house, Amu's mice had "borrowed" Mrs. Hinamori's sewing supplies and gone to Amu's room. There they found a dress Amu had been forced to wear for a wedding. They knew she'd never wear it again so, with the help of some birds (Filler #1-13, the other 53 Fillers hovered outside) they got the dress out of the closet and began their work.

One group steadily moved the scissors up and down as another group pushed the sewing needle threw the cloth. Not even a minute had past and Ran was already bored. So she began to cheer, and her friend Dia joined in,

"We can do it, we can do it

We'll help Amu at Tacobella

We can make her dress so punky

Even though we smell a little funky

We'll loop a belt around it

Let's just hope that it still fits

When chatting at the ball

She'll be all cool & spicy

In the dress we'll make for Amu from Tacobellie!

As the mice sung and worked Amu decided to take her hour break. Suddenly she felt Ami pulling at Amu's pant leg.

"SISTER!!!!" she whined, "AMI WANTS TO FIND A DRESS FOR TONIGHT!" I looked at her,

"Ami, you don't work... I'm sorry but you can't come." Ami's eyes morphed into puppy dog form, giving off her infamous teary-eyed pouting expression.

"But Utau-san said I could! She said she'd bring me!" I sighed. Utau would say something like that wouldn't she?

"C'mon." Ami climbed onto my back and I carried her back to my house. I waited for Ami to finishing choosing a dress. She had so many it was hard for her to choose. Eventually she chose a poofie baby blue dress with light pink lace.

I looked at my watch. I was going to be late. Picking Ami up I walked back to Tacobell to find Sanjo-san, hands on hips, tapping her foot impatiently against the recently cleaned tile.

"You're ten minutes late! Saaya's had to work overtime! She was due to leave a couple minutes after you finished your break! She had to deal with an early lunch rush all by herself!"

In my head I questioned, _And where were_ you? _You were probably just watching Saaya struggle to keep up with the customers' orders._

"Sorry, Sanjo-san! I had to take Ami—"

"That reminds me! Utau was worried sick! She thought something had happened to poor little Ami!" _Poor little Ami? What about poor little me!?_

"I'm sorry!" I bowed slightly.

"Hmph." Sanjo said contemptuously, "You're slacking is getting on my nerves! I don't think you're going to that ball tonight! You might make a mockery of this establishment!" I stared at the floor in shock and clenched my hands into fists,

"Please reconsider Sanjo-san! I would never let all your hard work go to waste!" I felt a pang of guilt as I realized that that was not true at all. What about all my mice?

"Hmmm.... fine then! If you can get through the lunch rush and make sure this place is spotless by the time we have to leave then you can come! But you can't just walk over there yourself because _I'll_ be the one with your ticket in!" Sanjo held out the invitation. I looked back down at the floor and bowed slightly lower.

"Thank you Sanjo-san!" I said gratefully despite the fact I was boiling with rage. I went behind the counter, put my apron on, and started taking customer's orders.

Near by Ran, Miki, and Suu had seen the whole thing. They looked up at Amu sadly and then back at each other.

"Poor Amu! We need to help her!"

"What can we do? We're not allowed in the kitchen!" Suu pointed out.

"That may be true, but if the normal amount of customers comes in today Amu won't finish! We need to gather the mice and scare the customers away before they even reach Tacobell!" Miki exclaimed.

"LETS GO!" Ran squeaked.

**Author: Tada! Tacobella chapter 3! XD i like the song they sang.**

**Yoru: Nyan! Why am I a mouse?**

**Author: I didn't want you to be the evil Lucifer that's why!**

**Ikuto: Nyan! Am I a kitty?**

**Author: No but you like cats.**

**Tadase: So this is a messed up version of Cinderella right? Does this mean **_**I**_** get the girl and not the prince.**

**Author: Hell no!**

**Tadase: *pouts ***

**Author *gags ***

**Amu: ... thank you and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

To Amu's fortune and surprise the amount of customers was down quite a bit that day, but the level of screaming had gone up. She wondered, as she did the dishes, if it had anything to do with that party Easter was throwing.

As she dried her pruney hands with a paper towel she went into the employee breakroom. Sanjo's cat sat purring on the table, the bones of some innocent bird were spread on the floor. Amu grimaced, holding back a baby barf.

"That's disgusting! Why did Sanjo even get you? _I_ can take care of those mice _myself_!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Idiot mortal! I am a brave warrior! Sanjo-chan chose me because I am strong enough to chase off some mouse! Unlike you with only one life and that ridiculous fleshy look about you!" Puffy sniffed contemptuously. Amu's palm connected with her forehead.

"First of all, I keep telling you! You're not some great warrior! Your an ugly poofie cat! And second stop calling me mortal, you're no god!"

"Sanjo loves me, feeds me, and pets me so I _must_ be god!" I rolled my eyes and stomped out of the room. Before leaving I hissed under my breath,

"This is why I hate talking to cats!" After closing the door with a loud bang she added to herself, "Well... I hate the purebreds. Strays are ok."

Ikuto had tried ditching Tadase, but to no avail. Now Tadase was helping Ikuto with his tie and acting extremely gay. Ikuto just rolled his eyes and listened to the birds talking outside. They were reminiscing about the migration season, how they had gotten to see the world and fly so much with their family and friends. They shared gossip and after that chatted about their nests and their little chicks.

"Almost done Tsukiyomi-san! You need to look presentable for tonight!"

"Why the hell are you letting him do this to me?"

"He signs my paychecks." Tadase replied. Ikuto grimaced. The fact that they'd spent _years_ together meant nothing to the stupid faggot.

"I can't wait until this is over." Ikuto muttered.

Amu looked down at her watch. She needed to find a dress or something fancy in her closet and get back in time to meet up with Sanjo, Saaya, Utau, and Ami. Running at top speeds, she made it home in record time. Without even bothering to turn on the lights she headed for her room.

Suddenly when she opened the door there was the loud blasting sound of screamo coming from the direction of the stereo.

"Suu! Wrong station!" Ran's voice called over the screamo.

"Gomenasai desu!" Suu's voice whimpered.

There was the clicking sound of a button and then she heard the golden sound of trumpets. Amu's lamp turned on and once her eyes had adjusted to the light she saw a beautifully punk dress. It was pink with splashes of paint all over. There were stitches in random places that didn't make sense and the arms and skirt of the thing were torn all over.

"You guys... I-I-I..." she began, tearing up, Ran asked excitedly,

"You love it don't you! We knew you'd never wear that other dress again so we fixed it up and made it totally you!"

"...err..." Amu said. What she _had_ been going to say was, "YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IM GOING TO BE GROUNDED WHEN MY MOM FINDS OUT!? AND HOW AM I GOING TO SHOW UP AT A FANCY PARTY LIKE _THAT_????"

"Ugh..." she sighed to herself. But she gave the dress a second glance. Shrugging she put it on. It _was_ really cool. Then Amu looked at herself in the mirror. She needed accessories. She needed skull earrings and a really cool hate and fingerless gloves. She looked over at her dresser. There was something golden sitting on it that had not been there before.

Amu walked over to it. It was a lamp, those kinds that look like they hold tea or something. There was a label on it that said, "Rub me". She blinked, wondering if it was some kind of joke. But, as she was in a slightly good mood that day, she decided to go along with it. Rubbing the dust off of the thing with a quick swipe she set it done and stepped back.

"BOO!" Amu jumped and almost fell when she heard the unfamiliar voice. She turned around to see a man in his early thirties standing in her room. His light brown hair went in crazy directions and he wore large half moon glasses.

"Ah-ah-ah!" she stuttered. He chuckled. Amu looked at him, he wore a tan trench coat, a white shirt, slacks, and brown shoes. _What the hell?_ she thought to herself.

"What? Did you expect some genie to appear? Pfft! I'm way better than a genie, Himamori! I'm your fairy godmother!"

"Fairy god _mother_????"

"These days they can't turn _anyone_ down for the position, what with people being able to sue for sexism and things like that." he waved a hand at me like it was nothing.

"O-ok??? Wait... Himamori? No you got the wrong person, I'm Amu Hi_na_mori."

"Oh... crap." a clipboard magically appeared in the mans hands, "Oh! You're right. I'm looking for Himamori down the street. Sorry Amu-chan..." He stood up, grabbed the fake genie lamp and started out Amu's screen door onto her balcony. Before he left he turned to her and said,

"My name is Nikaido. I think I owe you something for causing you trouble so how about if you say my names three times I'll appear and give you a wish okay?"

"Um... sure?" _I'm so calling the police_. _Is this guy on crack_?

Nikaido then jumped into the air and sparkly pink wings appeared as he flew away from view. "I think all that cleaner fumes are getting to my head." Amu muttered. Then she collected herself, looked at her clock and gasped. She was going to be late!

Running as fast as she could, but tripping most of the way, Amu made it just in time to see Sanjo, Saaya, and Utau (with Ami in her arms) fleeing from Tacobell. Amu dashed towards them.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked. Sanjo turned and glared daggers at Amu.

"THERE WAS A RAT!" Amu gaped, "What?"

"THERE WAS THAT BLUE FURRED RAT IN THERE! YOU SAID YOU'D KILLED IT! YOU LIED TO ME! THE HELL YOU'RE GOING TO THAT BALL!!!!!!! OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!!!!!" Then she swore like a sailor despite the fact Ami was there.

"B-b-b-but!" she hung her head and muttered, "I had said I took care of it."

"Really now? If you had then why is it _back_!?" Sanjo pointed at Tacobell, "Get the damn creature away from my investment and stay there! It'll stay open until we get back. And when we do we'll discuss what your punishment will be! But for now—" she smiled at the limousine that drove up towards her, "I have to go." The four girls shuffled into the limo and then the window rolled down, and Utau popped her head out. This was the first time Amu realized even Ami was wearing a sophisticated, lightly colored gown that unlike her's, went down to their ankles.

"Be glad, Amu. Now you won't show up at a party wearing those... those _rags_." she rolled the tinted window again and the limo drove off.

Amu turned her head and angrily glared at the Tacobell storefront. She stomped inside and looked around. Then she spotted that stupid Yoru laying lazily on a table, obviously satisfied with himself. Amu picked up a plastic tray and ran towards him swinging it wildly.

"I SHOULD HAVE LET SANJO KILL YOU! NOW I'M GOING TO GET FIRED!" Yoru was knocked off the table.

"AA! DON'T DO THAT! DAMN! YOU'VE GOT A BACK ATTITUDE! It wasn't _my_ fault humans don't like mice!"

"I was _your_ fault that you came in here!" she retorted.

"It wasn't my fault I was hungry and there was a big fat cat in that other room." he replied.

"I told you that Sanjo got a cat! Don't you listen?"

"...wait what you say? Oh whatever! I'm going to take a nap!" Then he scramble along the tile and squeezed into a little crack in the walls. She glared after him and then went to the back room and grabbed the mop. Amu started cleaning those floors until they shone like mirrors.

Ikuto looked around himself. Slow music was playing and Tadase was sending every eligible girl he saw towards him. A girl with big brown swirly hair and a mean look about her eyes came up to him. She wore a simple dress that made her look older. Ikuto looked at her in the same cold way he had to the others, but this one was one of the few who was either too oblivious, stupid, and/or arrogant to notice.

"Hello handsome! The name's Saaya! My father is a rich man who has a partnership in a large business!" she gloated.

{{Enter Ikuto's mind *chibi addition *}}

"INCREASE GLARING 10%" An Ikuto with a large cross over his chest yells.

*See evil monster still standing there.

"INCREASE GLARING 20%" the Ikuto shouted again.

*See little Ikutos in black uniforms at control panels.

"THAT DAMN THING WON'T LEAVE!" Shouted one of the Ikutos

"INCREASE GLARING! 100%!"

*See monster still there.

"INCREASE POWER! INCREASE POWER!"

"I'm giving her all I got captain! She can't take anymore!" (**A/N: nerd joke, im sorry**)

{{Exit Ikuto's Mind}}

That girl, what's-her-face finally left. Ikuto saw a blonde with long ponytails and purple eyes eying him so he left the ballroom immediately. On a large balcony he looked out at the stars. He was always being used. It wasn't fair. Then he heard Tadase's footsteps.

"Ikuto! Get back inside! This is important!"

"Important to my _father_! _Not_ to _me_." Ikuto then jumped over the balcony's edge. He heard Tadase's really gay gasp of surprise.

"IKUTO! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU GOING!?" Tadase shouted.

"TO GET A TACO!" Ikuto called back and ran towards the nearest Tacobell as fast a he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Ikuto walked into Tacobell. After being locked in his room all day he was famished. Not really paying attention, Ikuto walked up to the counter. There wasn't anyone there. He heard the sound of a voice from the kitchen. Two employees making out? A lazy employee watching Spongebob? He tapped the counter and coughed nonchalantly.

Suddenly a pink haired girl stuck her head from around the corner. With a mighty blush she ran over to the counter. He saw she wore a plaid pink dress that looked really jacked up. Bits of it were torn and unnecessary stitches had been sewn randomly into the cloth.

"What do you want?" she said in a bitter voice, but in an underlying tone Ikuto sensed sadness. Why?

"Uh... a cheese quessedilla, a fish taco, an order of nachos and a soda please." the pink headed girl stared at Iktuo questioningly, but punched in the numbers on the cash register and took his money.

"Take a seat, I have to go make it for you." her voice was bored with a hint of anger. As Ikuto turned around he smirked. She was obviously the type of girl who'd be fun to tease. Of course he didn't know her and it was late at night so if he wasn't careful she might call the police thinking he was some sort of creep.

A while later, Ikuto was almost dozing off in the booth he'd chosen, the employee brought around his tray of food. He coughed and sat up straight, taking the food from her delicate hands. She moved as if she was just going to walk away, but Ikuto wasn't going to stand for that. He gave her a slightly perverted smirk and said,

"Hey! I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Who are you?"

"None of your business jack ass." she retorted.

"Oooh touchy! Well... if your going to share this food with me, I have to be able to call you by something right?" she froze and turned around to look at him like she was considering calling the cops already.

"Eat your food with you?"

"Hmmm? What you don't want to? Psh! The first girl I actually want to talk to in years and she turns my offer for tacos down! Maybe my dad's right! I do need a girl!" Ikuto looked back up at his mysterious little pinkett. She was glaring at him suspiciously,

"You're too old to not have a job... so why aren't you at that fricken' party?" she inquired.

"Why aren't you?" Ikuto retorted. A flash of sadness crossed the girl's face, but she regained composure and replied,

"I have to work here! At Tacobell!" she went back behind the counter and started scrubbing at it with a washcloth furociously. Ikuto chewed on his quessedilla, contemplating, and then he called over to this girl who had caught his interest.

"Tacobella! Tacobellaaa!" she looked up at him in an agitated way.

"What the hell?" Ikuto grinned, holding back laughter.

"Tacobella! I told you, you need a name, and until you give me your real one you shall be known as Tacobella!" the girl rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like some crappy version of Cinderella!" Ikuto suddenly heard in the back of his mind the chatter of mice. Quietly he called to them, saying to Tacobella,

"Maybe that's exactly what it is!" the mice came pouring into the dining place. For a moment he was a little disgusted that so many mice had been so close to the place he was _eating_ at.

"Err..." Tacobella just stared. Ikuto continued to grin happily. Then he noticed a squeaking sound coming from Tacobella's throat. It took him no time to translate it,

"Scram! Get out! You know the rules!"

"But! But!" the mice protested, "_He's_ the one who called us here!" Tacobella turned to stare at Ikuto. Ikuto locked his gaze with hers.

"You can talk to animals!" the two said at once. Tacobella dashed to his side.

"I've never known anyone else who can do that!" she exclaimed.

"Neither have I! Tell me what animal do you love talking to the most?" he inquired.

"Um... I met a mountain lion while hiking once. I liked talking to her."

"Really? I've never actually met a wild animal before... I suppose stray cats will have to do for me..."

"Oh. You're a cat person." Tacobella seemed less excited.

"Psh! As if! Domestic cats are lazy whiners!" she smiled brightly,

"Agreed."

Ikuto patted the seat next to him and his Tacobella gladly took it. She ate his meal with him and they talked about their life. Apparently Tacobella had been left by her friends and family, so while they had fun she had to work and put up with all the annoying people around her.

"Yeah... my dad ain't so great. He's too selfish and I'm not allowed to play my violin whenever I want. He says I have to grow up to become Easter's CEO, to keep it running in the family, but I don't like business. I like music." Ikuto explained as he and Tacobella sat on the tables outside looking at the black sky. She was snuggled close to his chest and had his jacket wrapped around her small shoulders.

"That sucks. My life seems so easy compared to that." she sighed, "You don't seem to have any real friends either. Only that shallow gay kid." Ikuto chuckled,

"You can say that again... you know Tacobella—" Ikuto was interrupted by a loud siren. "Oh god! Its the police! I can't believe my father!" he got up, and before he jumped over a parked car and began running he turned and locked lips with Tacobella.

Amu stood there for a second when she looked down and realized he'd forgotten his taco.

"No! Wait! You forgot you taco! Please wait!" Amu turned around, locked the Tacobell doors and went home.

When she woke up the next morning she went to her job as normal. Only she was happier because of that kiss and because of Ikuto. He'd entirely lifted up her spirits. Sanjo, Saaya, and Utau didn't notice though. All they were doing was bragging about how elegant the party had been last night. They made snide comments about my dress and then said with obviously fake tones how "sorry" they were that Amu couldn't come.

Amu ignored them. She was even able to ignore Puff. She was just too happy.

She went home afterwork, left Ami downstairs watching TV, and checked her email. There was a letter from BlueCat, which Amu knew was Ikuto's username.

"Hi Amu. I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore. I'm being sent to a business school in another country. If I contact you anymore my dad won't be happy. And you _don't_ want to make _him_ angry. I'm very sorry Amu. I wish it weren't like this."

Amu stared at the message. She thought she was going to cry. Then she remembered something. Or, I should say, someone.

"NIKAIDO! NIKAIDO! NIKAIDO!" she yelled out her window.

"Yes? You have a wish for me?" Nikaido's voice inquired from behind Amu. She yelped and turned around.

"Yes! I have a wish! I wish for Ikuto to not be involved in Easter!" Amu said as quickly as possible. Nikaido's expression became frustrated,

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. Ikuto _is_ Easter's CEO's son. I'd have to literally move heaven and Earth to grant that!" Amu frowned and began pacing.

"Uh... Then I wish... no... um... I GOT IT! I WISH EASTER WOULD SOMEHOW HAVE NO MORE CONTROL OVER IKUTO."

"Well... I think I can make that work..." Nikaido replied doubtfully. He brought out a sparkling magic wand and chanted,

"Bippidi Bopidi Boo!" There was a puff of smoke and Nikaido was gone. Amu frowned. Was she just dreaming? When would the wish come true? What if Ikuto was already in that other country?

The next day Amu was working slowly. All her energy had been zapped away by that message. The small hope of Nikaido granting her wish was dieing quickly. That was when she heard a ding as the door opened. She looked up instinctively only to squeal in surprise.

"IKUTO!?"

"In the flesh!" he replied with a smirk. Amu ran over to him.

"But, but, but, HOW?" he chuckled.

"You're the only girl with pink hair in the entire town idiot! Plus I knew where you worked!" Amu shook her head,

"Not that idiot! I mean why are you here and not in that other country or whatever?" Ikuto grinned,

"Tadase's family turns out to be pretty wealthy. There was something about a hostile take over and now Easter's gone and it's not my problem! I can do whatever I want now!"

"That's great!" Amu exclaimed. "Oh!" she ran back into the kitchen and came out with a taco in hands.

"That night you forgot your taco. So here's one to replace it." Ikuto smirked,

"Thanks cutie! You know... I still don't know you name... or... do I." He stared at her chest. Amu blushed crimson and backed away.

"P-p-pervert!" he rolled his eyes.

"I was just reading your name tag _Amu_ _Hinamori_"

"Oh..."

So that is how Ikuto came to work at Tacobell while persuing his violinist career. All Amu's friends came back, and to their surprise found Amu in a steady, long-tern relationship with a boy five years older than her. When Amu's parents found out her dad nearly had a heart attack and passed out while her mom smiled brightly and asked it he would stay for dinner.

Utau and Saaya became extremely jealous, but then Utau met Kukai and Saaya's parents set her up with the now rich and powerful Tadase, so they became less bitchy. Sanjo was granted a wish by Nikaido and now she's the owner of _all_ Tacobells.

Dreams really do come true, I suppose. Hmmm... does that mean if I dream Ikuto will show up on _my_ balcony it'll happen. *Dreams! Dreams! Dreams! *

**Author's Note: I kinda rushed the ending... I hope it was okay though. Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry I didn't update fast enough!**


End file.
